Dulce destino
by Samh23
Summary: Izaya termina en el departamento de Shizuo por culpa de un acosador ¿Coincidencia o destino? Es mi primer fanfic no sean duros conmigo :c Lemon en el segundo capitulo-
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Dulce destino

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia

**Disclamer: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita

**CAPÍTULO I**

El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro fumaba tranquilamente, mientras se dirigía a su departamento, el rubio había tenido un día bastante rutinario a excepción de que no había visto a su némesis en todo el día…

En la mañana Shizuo perseguía a Izaya con una señal de tránsito, dejando destrozos por todas partes como de costumbre, hasta que Izaya se paró en seco y miró hacia un lado con cara de molestia.

-Lo siento Chizu-chan puedes intentar matarme en otra ocasión, tengo un asunto pendiente que resolver, ya me cansé de posponerlo, saltó una pared y corrió hasta que Shizuo ya no pudo sentir su olor.

Izaya corría y corría, luego de que se percató de que Shizuo ya no lo perseguía empezó a caminar, siguió hasta dar la vuelta en una esquina, y esperó… al medio minuto apareció un hombre con ojeras que parecía muy agotado; lo había estado siguiendo hace demasiado tiempo como para que Izaya lo dejara pasar…

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué me persigues?

El hombre se quedó callado con cara de asombro sin saber qué decir; Izaya se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, al principio creyó que no sabía cómo acceder a sus servicios de información, pero se había cansado de que lo distrajera cuando estaba jugando con su monstruo favorito.

El hombre intentó coger de los brazos a Izaya, pero el veloz informante se libró con facilidad y sacó su navaja poniéndola en el cuello de su acosador.

-No quiero volver a verte espiándome ¿entendiste? ¡Piérdete ahora mismo!

El hombre salió a tropezones con rostro de querer llorar, lo que hizo reír a Izaya, sus amados humanos siempre eran tan predecibles… Como ya había perdido mucho tiempo decidió ponerse a trabajar.

Izaya debía regresar, se había alejado bastante de su destino debido a su persecución con el rubio y a su encuentro con el acosador; y definitivamente cometió un error al voltear hacia esa calle... en un instante estaba rodeado, probablemente por clientes insatisfechos que esperaron pacientemente su golpe de suerte para poder ajustar cuentas con el informante. Izaya intentó escapar pero eran muchos, peleó hasta cansarse y entonces escapó; se refugió en un callejón mientras recobraba el aliento y las fuerzas, cuando sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba tirado en el suelo y sentía unas manos frias y desagradables que tocaban su cuerpo; pero su entrepierna estaba caliente y a decir verdad dolía un poco, todavía algo mareado intentó averiguar que pasaba cuando vio a aquel acosador desagradable sobre él…

-No te preocupes, te di algo para que te sientas muuuy bien… te he observado, hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto y esta vez no puedes resistirte.

-Ahh suéltame! Intentó encontrar su navaja pero no la tenía, por lo que reunió todas sus fuerzas y logró darle un codazo en la cien desmayándolo, se incorporó todavía mareado y comenzó a caminar; no sabía hacia donde iba hasta que por esas cosas del destino escuchó lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento

-IZZZAAAAAYAAAAAAA

El rubio lo había olfateado y se dirigía furioso hacia él, -Genial, esta vez sí me matará, pensó y cómo aceptando su destino giró hacia el bartender caminó hacia él y se desmayó en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Dulce destino

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia

**Disclamer: **Durarara! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Ryohgo Narita

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Shizuo caminaba pensando en porqué la maldita pulga no había regresado a molestarlo tal y cómo él pensaba que haría.

Siguió su camino con un cigarro entre los labios y unos pasos más adelante por fin reconoció el olor inconfundible que lo hacía estallar… corrió furiosamente hacia el origen del olor y vio al informante a lo lejos; pero había algo diferente esta vez, Izaya no estaba caminando alegremente como siempre lo hacía, esta vez caminaba lento y se tambaleaba, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y parecía que cada respiro le dolía… pero esto no le importó al rubio en lo más mínimo y fue directamente a su encuentro:

-IIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El castaño dio unos pocos pasos más y giró hacia él, lo vió por un instante y arrastró sus pies en dirección a su muerte, cuando Shizuo estuvo a medio paso de él Izaya extendió un poco los brazos, se dejó caer hacia adelante y se desmayó. Tal vez por simple inercia o reflejo Shizuo evito su inminente caída al suelo sujetándolo de los brazos.

-¿Quéee? ¡Maldita pulga te mataré! ¿Qué haces?

Al no recibir respuesta el rubio miró la cara de Izaya y se percató de que no estaba consiente, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue matarlo pero no se sentiría bien consigo mismo si lo matara con tanta ventaja , así que decidió dejarlo ahí tirado…

Cuando estaba a punto de depositarlo en el suelo, se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que dejarlo morir ahí sería lo mismo que matarlo, por lo que tampoco estaría bien.

-¡Maldicióon!

Entonces lo cargó como a una princesa y decidió llevarlo donde Shinra… ya había caminado un par de cuadras cuando se hizo una imagen mental de él cargando a Izaya de esa manera y llevándolo para que lo curaran, ¡patético! No dejaría que nadie viera como ayudaba a una maldita pulga que él mismo debió haber asesinado desde que conoció. La mente de Shizuo estaba hecha una pasa cuando sus pies lo llevaron cerca de su propio departamento, lo pensó por un momento pero …

-¡no, no! No dejaré qué siquiera se acerque a donde vivo ¡Claro que no!

En esto Izaya empezó a lanzar pequeños gemiditos, sudaba y fruncía el ceño en señal de dolor; fue en ese momento cuando Shizuo se dio cuenta de la gran erección debajo de los pantalones del castaño; ¿Qué? Nada tenía sentido, siguió caminando sin saber a dónde pero por alguna razón esos soniditos lo excitaban y un poco más allá él mismo empezó a calentarse…

¿Por qué estoy malditamente excitado?! ¿Por qué?!

Se escuchó un sonido como de motocicleta y el bartender entendió que Celty se acercaba, sin opción alguna, se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento para evitar que lo vieran; en un instante ya había colocado al informante en su propia cama y había cerrado la puerta.

Izaya despertó, pero no del todo, y lo primero que vio fue a alguien sentado cerca de él mirándolo, cuando recobró conciencia, recordó lo que le había pasado, pero todavía no recordaba que se había encontrado con un monstruo después de su animado encuentro con el acosador; por lo que intentó sacar su navaja y defenderse, no la encontró, entonces cerró su puño e intentó golpear con todas sus fuerzas, le cogieron fácilmente el brazo y detuvieron su ataque.

-¿En serio crees que puedes hacerme algo en el estado en el que estás, pulga?

El azabache reconoció esa voz y simplemente sonrió de costado…

-De todos tuviste que ser tú ¿no? Jajajaajaja Shizu-chan ¿Qué es este agujero desastroso al que me has traído para asesinarme?

Shizuo enfureció y le renacieron las ganas de asesinarlo, pero Izaya lanzó un gritito y se cogió la entrepierna, lo que hizo reír al rubio.

-jjaajaja menudo asunto tienes entre manos, o tal vez sea mejor decir entre piernas? Jajajajajaaja

-¡Cállate! ¡No es mi culpa que hayan intentado violarme! Para la sorpresa de Izaya quién esperaba simplemente más burlas, su némesis se quedó callado y su expresión cambió, pero no solo estaba sorprendido, estaba casi indignado.

-jajajjajajajja ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí Shizu-chan? Mmggh maldición esto me está matando…

Izaya empezó a quitarse el cinturón y a abrir su bragueta pero vio los ojos de Shizuo clavados en él.

-Te gusta mirar eh? ¡No eres más que un monstruo pervertido! No te quedes ahí ayúdame! estoy muy débil… además se nota que quieres!, esto no fue nada más que para espantar a Shizuo y ganarle la batalla, nunca se hubiera imaginado cómo acabaría todo…

Shizuo nunca tocaría a la pulga ¡jamás! Pero estaba excitado y no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo sexy de Izaya que había empezado a masturbarse frente a él.

Aunque secretamente ambos se deseaban, no podían aceptarlo, estaban destinados a odiarse y eso era lo único que sabían, pero se encontraban en un momento en el que podían acostarse y luego buscar mil excusas o culpar al otro, ninguno iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad…

-Mmmgh, Shizu-chan no muerdas, estoy herido y débil! Aaah ah! Mmhg

El rubio estaba besándole todo el cuello y tocando su entrepierna...

-Callate maldita pulga! ¡Cómo si me interesara! Se separó un poco para verlo desde arriba, estaba todo rojo y su cuerpo estaba deseando con fuerza, empezó a quitarle los boxers, que todavía llevaba puestos y se quitó el uniforme…

Izaya vió el cuerpo completamente desnudo del rubio y se percató del tamaño de su "asunto" y simplemente tragó saliva. Shizuo lo puso boca abajo bruscamente, le metió los dedos en la boca y lo obligó a chupar.

-noo! Shizu-chan ahí no! Duele! Duele!

-Te he dicho que no me llames así y ¡cállate que apenas he puesto un dedo!

-Nnghhh Shizu-chan-mmh basta!-nngh no..espera-mgh..

Shizuo movía circularmente su dedo, para hacerse espacio dentro del cuerpo de Izaya, cuando Izaya soltó un gemido especialmente fuerte, se dio cuenta que había encontrado un punto sensible y agregó otro dedo… y luego otro más…

-Ahh, no! Shi..zu..ah! Shizu-chan ya te dije que… que … estoy herido ggh, ve más despacio!

-Para qué? Creo que ya estás listo…

-SIN COMENTARIOS (ahhhh?! Listo? Listo para qu..)

Shizuo puso su miembro en la entrada del castaño y este se estremeció, no tenía muchas fuerzas para resistirse pero dio cierta pelea, se acostó sobre su espalda dándole la cara y apartándolo levemente con sus manos.

-no! No me vas a meter todo eso, ¿acaso quieres matarme?

Shizuo guardo silencio por un segundo y luego sonrió, Izaya puedo verlo por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

-jaja claro que quiero matarte y creo que he encontrado la mejor manera de hacerlo…

Espera.. espera.. ah noo,

Una pequeña lagrima acompaño al grito del informante cuando sintió el miembro del otro entrando, al principio lento pero terminó de entrar con una fuerte estocada a lo que Izaya soltó un grito sordo, casi como si se ahogara; Shizuo prosiguió con el ida y venida ignorando las manos del azabache que hacían de todo para separarse de él empujándolo hacia atrás, aunque no lograba mucho que digamos... Estaba sumido en el placer, no solo por la droga extraña que le habían suministrado sino porque parecía que su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando aquel momento desde hace siglos…

En el cuerpo de Shizuo no era tan diferente, la expresión de Izaya después de rendirse en la labor de apartarlo con las manos lo encendía demasiado, nunca lo había visto así, sonrojado, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando, empapado en sudor, conteniendo gritos de placer… lo quería todo, absolutamente todo, no podía seguir mirándolo, quería besarlo, pero no se decidía; estaría mal; y el hecho de que le pareciera prohibido le despertaba más ganas de hacerlo.

Izaya abrió los ojos y miró el rostro del rubio, indeciso, como si tuviera una lucha interna; entonces fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Izaya perdió su capacidad de pensar delante de tanto placer y simplemente se cogió del cuello de su enemigo y le dio un tierno beso, un poco más que un roce de labios.

Shizuo se desconcentró por un instante, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?! Sin más vueltas el rubio se abalanzó sobre Izaya en un beso salvaje, devoraba sus labios como si le pertenecieran, y el otro le correspondía de la misma manera, el mismo odio que se tenían y la energía de sus persecuciones se veía reflejada ahora en el choque de sus cuerpos..

-Shi..mmh.. Shizu-chan no puedo correrme… no ..ah..no puedo..

Ya llevaban bastante rato haciendo el amor y no es que quisieran que durara menos pero ambos habían llegado a su límite. Izaya no podía correrse, y esto empezó a hacerle sentir mucho dolor.

-Ven aquí- El rubio lo levantó y lo sentó en sus piernas, se miraron un instante y empezó a darle fuertes estocadas desde abajo, cada grito era más erótico que el anterior y cada estocada más fuerte.

Izaya le mordió el cuello con fuerza como para soportar el dolor, hasta que derramó toda su pasión en el pecho del otro… luego de una estocada más sintió como su interior se llenaba de algo caliente… soltó un suspiro probablemente de placer pero a la vez de alivio y se dejó caer en la cama.

Shizuo se limpió y metió al otro debajo de las sábanas; recostado a su lado todavía se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esta situación, el olor a pulga nunca le había parecido tan agradable. Mientras pensaba, el azabache se acercó a él y se acomodó en su pecho..

-Hey!

Luego no se dijo nada más, el rubio lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, le olió un poco el cabello y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Los sueños de Shizuo fueron interrumpidos por un molesto ruido justo debajo de su departamento.

-Aaahhh matar matar matar matar matar…

Estaba levantándose para fijarse de qué se trataba cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le cayeron como agua fría… miro la cama vacía y luego miró a su alrededor, se cogió la cabeza y pensó: Entonces todo fue un sueño, uffff; pero en mitad del suspiro miró un papel sobre su mesa de noche y lo cogió para leerlo.

-[No te ves tan aterrador cuando estás dormido Shizu-chan ;) –Izaya]

El rubio lanzó al aire un grito ensordecedor mientras rompía el pedazo de papel.

-IZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fue tan fuerte, que el informante que ya se encontraba bastante lejos llegó a escucharlo, le provocó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a caminar dando saltitos mientras se alejaba.

* * *

...

-Una semana eh…

El bartender se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué no había vuelto a ver a la fastidiosa pulga después de su "pequeño encuentro" de la última vez, sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que ya se lo había preguntado 50 veces esa misma tarde.

Decidió salir temprano del trabajo, ya que no había muchos borrachos que echar y Tom-san estuvo de acuerdo… ¿Qué haría? Iría directo a su casa! De eso no había duda, ya que no tenía nada qué hacer, ¡no iría a caminar por lugares en los que creía que podría encontrar al castaño, ni hablar!, claro que no!; ese era el plan, pero hizo exactamente lo contrario… encendió un cigarro más y se dispuso a caminar…

-Maldita sea!- ya era una hora y nada, un momento! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Acaso él quería … v..e..r..l..o?

-CLARO QUE NO! Gritó sin darse cuenta y la señora que caminaba cerca de él salió disparada.

El rubio soltó un sonoro suspiro y dio la vuelta para regresar a su departamento, ya había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se le presentó una escena algo extraña; un hombre medio agachado en una esquina de la calle miraba hacia la otra dirección, escondiéndose de vez en cuando como si espiara… Al principio no le prestó atención, pero cuando pasó cerca del hombre no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, a pesar de ello siguió caminando.

Un viento bastante fuerte detuvo al rubio en seco, aquel viento le había traido un olor inconfundible, aquel olor… aquel olor de la pulga que buscaba. Giró la cabeza y ahí lo vio caminando en dirección contraria a él, saltando alegremente… renació su impulso de gritar y perseguir a su eterno enemigo pero se detuvo un segundo, lo había interrumpido aquel hombre extraño, este se movió y corrió hacia la siguiente esquina, donde se escondió nuevamente.

-ah? Imposible… Aquel hombre estaba mirando a Izaya… estaba mirando ¡A IZAYA!.

Esta escena trajo a su mente las palabras del castaño del día anterior, aquellas palabras que le habían taladrado el cerebro por un instante y que lo habían hecho enfurecer.

(-¡Cállate! ¡No es mi culpa que hayan intentado violarme! )

El cerebro del bartender simplemente se apagó, en el momento en el que Izaya dio la vuelta en una esquina y el asqueroso acosador se disponía a seguirlo, Shizuo arrancó un dispensador de bebidas con una facilidad increíble y lo arrojó delante del hombre… este se quedó congelado, blanco y con los ojos abiertos.

-matar, matar,matar,mataaaaaaaaaar… se dirigió hacia él, y lo cogió de la camisa, el otro hombre no decía nada, solo expresó su temor con su rostro y sus lágrimas. Shizuo lo estampó contra la pared y dijo una sola oración con la sombra más tenebrosa que jamás se le había visto en la mirada, parecía que podía matarlo solo con su escalofriante voz, puso un dedo en la cara del transgresor apuntándolo…

-Escúchame bien pedazo de escoria humana, si vuelvo a verte cerca de la maldita pulga, te mataré ¡ahh, pero no creas que será rápido, te voy a causar tanto dolor que lo van a sentir tus ancestros! ¿Entendiste?

El hombre solo movió ligeramente la cabeza de arriba abajo entre lágrimas y con una expresión como si realmente fuera a morir. Apenas el rubio lo soltó, salió despavorido levantando mucho polvo y sin dejar de llorar (Y nunca más se le volvió a ver, ni cerca de Izaya, ni cerca de Ikebukuro, ni siquiera cerca de Japón).

Mientras el acosador se alejaba, la conciencia regresaba a Shizuo y surgieron pensamientos dentro de su cabeza como ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por Izaya? Claro que noooo! Pero… entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? ¿Por qué?! Como siempre todo lo malo que me pasa es culpa de esa maldita pulga ¿Pero no me ha pasado nada, en realidad no tengo nada que ver en esto, o sí?

-MADICIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

-Ay Shizu-chan siempre tan expresivo cuando estoy cerca.

- ….. (El rubio se quedó congelado, ¿Acaso lo había visto haciendo lo que acababa de hacer?), se giró lentamente hacia su némesis con una mirada de miedo.

-Ay, Shizu-chan así me miras después de tanto tiempo sin verme, eres de lo peor…

Fingiendo una cara de tristeza y acercándose más a su enemigo el castaño agregó:

-Te gustó mi nota neh, Shizu-chan? Te veías tan lindo durmiendo y no tan aterrador como ahora…

Shizuo olvidó todo lo pasado hace un momento y lo cogió del cuello levantándolo en el aire, el informante solo rió como psicópata, mientras sacaba su navaja y causaba pequeñas heridas en el brazo del otro. El rubio no pudo evitar que esa risa tan fastidiosa lo irritara y acercó la cara de su enemigo a la suya para gruñirle.

-¿Quieres morir hoy, verdad, estúpida pulga?!

El otro, en lugar de responderle simplemente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, lo que provocó que su monstruo lo soltara…

-jajajajjajajaja, sonrojándote por algo tan insignificante, no pareces tú Shizu-chan, jajajjajajajajaja

-IZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La persecución que ambos extrañaban se desató nuevamente, aunque se mantuvo la duda en la mente del guardaespaldas si había sido visto o no.


End file.
